New Year's Dance
by TheLastPilot
Summary: A sequel to Secret Santa! Adrien swallows his nerves and invites Marinette to a New Year's gala.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien had finally had the perfect Christmas. After so long of big empty rooms and cold halls he finally had everything he had ever wanted, every last daydream he had ever come up with as a kid. The family, the food, the laughs, the tree, the girl… the kiss. He had everything and he honestly felt like something huge had changed. Not the obvious, which was that he had his crime fighting partner by his side almost every second they could manage, which made him the happiest he had ever been, but something more fundamental, like he as a person had grown. He had never wanted it to end but eventually Christmas passed and he was forced to return home, but even those large empty halls couldn't affect him anymore… because for the first time ever… he was generating his own warmth.

Perhaps that is what had changed. Marinette, Ladybug, had unlocked something in him, made him capable of creating that same unbelievable warmth she did. He had always marveled at the warmth of her home and the warmth of her smiles, but now even when he was all on his own his room now carried that same quiet joy. Others noticed too, almost instantly. When he first got in the car the morning after Christmas his driver looked over his shoulder, his eyes a little wide as he took in the boy sitting in the back before quickly brushing it off and heading for the manor. He had sensed it, the change, and immediately felt its benefit. Natalie saw it as well, the way Adrien almost skipped to his room, a goofy childish sweater hanging on his frame and a gentle earnest smile always on his face.

The whole house felt warmer, Adrien was more relaxed and laughed openly, and Natalie instantly wondered who it was. It had to be someone, a smile like that it… it had to be someone.

She turned her gaze back towards her desk, her eyes drifting towards the blinking call light on her monitor. She was happy for him, he deserved to have someone who made him smile that much, especially with someone like the man who was calling her for a father.

Natalie took a breath, fixing her hair with one hand before answering the call.

"Yes Mr. Agreste?"

Gabriel looked back at her from the screen, his expression cold and unreadable like always.

"Is my son home?"

She masked her uneasy expertly, even if internally she cringed slightly. She had hoped Adrien might have a moment to enjoy his happiness.

"Yes sir, he just walked in the door."

"Good, send him to my office."

"Yes sir."

The call ended as suddenly as it began and she sighed, delaying for a moment before steeling herself and rising to her feet. Personal feelings aside she still had her job to do.

Adrien had only been in his room for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. The words, 'Your father wishes to see you in his study' were both entirely expected and utterly unwelcome but he smiled and nodded like a good boy before closing the door.

Adrien jogged to his bed, pulling his sweater over his head as Plagg zipped out into the open.

"What do you think he wants this time? Shove you into a new clothing line?" Plagg asked crossly, surprising Adrien slightly with his genuine displeasure.

Adrien traded his bug power t-shirt and cat sweater for a plain shirt and his coat from Marinette to give the impression that it was what he had been wearing the whole time, or at the very least what he wore to speak with his father.

"Probably not," Adrien answered, an exasperated frown on his face but still in an excellent mood. "Maybe he just wants to ask about Christmas? Find out who I was with or whatever."

"Wouldn't he already know?" Plagg griped, moving to settle down on Adrien's bed.

"No idea, wish me luck."

"Not much good luck coming from me," Plagg snickered, "I'll just say have fun."

Adrien walked towards the study with a practiced step, his emotions and body language carefully blank as he approached the door. Being summoned by his father was either neutral or bad, never good, so he was just hoping for something mild.

"Come in," came the deep, cold voice of his father, and with one final measured breath Adrien opened the door and strode confidently forward, closing it behind him as he was taught to do and standing in the center of the room facing the desk.

His father was sitting in a high backed dark wood chair that Adrien had often thought as uncomfortable looking, the man leaning back with his elbows on the arm rest and his fingers interlaced before his face. Adrien stood straight and professional, silencing his internal unease so he could keep an emotionless expression to rival his father's.

There was a stretch of silence where Gabriel peered across the workspace at his son, his keen eyes assessing the boy's stance. Adrien was always neutral and obedient when it came to being summoned, however though it was clear that Adrien was doing his best to replicate this demeanor something had changed. Whereas his stiff posture might have seemed attentive now it seemed defiant, his careful attitude made to match him instead of appease him. He found it intriguing but not alarming, he knew he could still control his son if he needed to so until that control was lost there was nothing to worry about.

"The New Year's event is approaching," he said with no wasteful introduction, watching for miniscule shifts in his son's expression. He found none. "I wanted to inform you that you will be expected to arrive early for press with me before the gala begins."

"Yes father," Adrien responded, expression unchanging.

Gabriel nodded, not breaking eye contact. "Then you will be paired off and sent to the dance whilst I interact with my clients. You will be matched with the mayor's daughter, I expect you to mediate accordingly."

The first slip. Adrien's mouth twitched at the corners, threatening a grimace before he mastered it but it did not go unnoticed. Gabriel nodded again, this time to himself. That hint of defiance he had seen in his son was rearing its head now, he could tell.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

He expected a quick, 'No sir' but instead he watched as something hardened in Adrien's eyes.

"I don't want to attend the event with Chloe. She's my friend, nothing else."

Hm.

"You've been paired with Chloe many times and you've never protested," Gabriel challenged but he saw that same twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"I have, you've just never listened."

There was a moment of inaction before Gabriel shifted his weight to lean his elbows on the desk, his hands just before his mouth and his eyes dangerously cold.

"You are expected to be presented with a guest and you will be presented with the Mayor's daughter." His tone of voice was cold and absolute, ringing with finality but Adrien did not look prepared to back down.

"There is someone else I would rather take."

Gabriel was surprised, his eyes widening slightly not at his son's defiance but at his declaration. It made sense, explained his behavior somewhat. There was a girl.

Hm.

That was somewhat harder to control.

"Who." He asked it plainly, not shutting the idea down outright though he planned to. This was a large event, he needed his son to be seen at it and Adrien was just stubborn enough that his obedience might be compromised if he did not manipulate the situation. Normally he would just say it was final and be done with it, but it was a high profile event. It would be ideal to minimize risk.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he said with some hesitance, like he wasn't quite willing to say the name to him. "She's a classmate of mine, you might remember her as the winner of your bowler hat competition."

That caught Gabriel's interest, his eyebrow quirking upward as he responded. "The girl who put Chloe in her place, yes I recall. She does quality work, for a child."

He saw something bordering on defensive and prideful flash across his son's face as he suddenly removed his coat, striding across the short distance between them and holding it out.

"She does quality work for anybody, her stuff is practically professional. She made this coat for me as a Christmas present, give it a look."

Adrien fought against the icy feeling in his stomach as his father took his coat into his hands, looking over it with professional scrutiny. His father was at the head of his craft for a reason and he was far from kind, but that's how much faith Adrien had in Marinette's work. He wasn't going to let his father talk down his nose about her.

"Is this an original design?" he finally asked, his long fingered hands expertly examining the interior lining.

"Yes sir," he responded, not even attempting to mask the pride.

Adrien grimaced when Gabriel said, "There are mistakes," but smirked when he added, "However I can't say I'm not impressed. She has talent for sure."

"I'm sure she would insist of designing her own dress for the gala as well," Adrien said confidently, watching as his father leaned back with a frown after returning the coat.

"Her work is far beyond her years but the working of a child won't hold up at an event like this. You are of a noteworthy name, you can't be seen with… the baker's daughter is she not?"

Adrien bristled, he couldn't help it, his father daring to talk about Marinette like she was some disposable commoner. His response was tense and biting.

"She would have the best dress there by a long shot so don't talk about her like she's plain just because she isn't rich."

Adrien felt a chill wash over him as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. That had been bold of him, and also reckless, but he wasn't going to tolerate it. He refused.

Gabriel leaned back, examining his son's reaction with cool calculation. His son was headstrong and passionate, foolish and reckless when he lacked direct guidance. This girl, the designer… she must have been who he spent the holidays with. Whatever had transpired had a lasting effect on the boy and he knew well enough that Adrien would be harder to reign in. Although alternatively she was also a point of tension, a chess piece to be regarded. She might make things easier for him.

He couldn't afford to have Adrien acting out when every eye in Paris would be trained on the event, and it was clear now that was exactly Adrien's intention. 'Let me take the girl I want or I'll cause a scene' that was the play. While he did not appreciate being challenged in this way Gabriel also respected it, and at the very least it was not of much concern to him. He approved of the girl, she was talented and showed promise he had no objection to the arrangement. It was a problem but the solution was presented, and he wasn't going to make more stress for himself just because he wanted to teach his son a lesson. Business came first.

"I'll give you a deal," Gabriel said slowly, his tone icy as he watched the boy who stood across from him, "I suggest you take it."

"I'm listening," Adrien responded, amazing himself at how boldly he spoke to his father. He took satisfaction in the twinge of anger in his father's eyes even if he feared it.

"You can take the girl, I'll arrange that we are granted an extra ticket for the event. However it is your responsibility to ensure she won't be an embarrassment, and if she plans to make her own dress it must first be shown to me. Whether she ends up making it or not I will approve it first, at the very least she will look the part. If I say the dress doesn't make the cut she either finds a substitute or you will attend the gala with the mayor's daughter. Are we in agreement?"

Adrien was seething, his anger barely concealed as he desperately tried to talk himself down from saying anything rash. He tried to ignore the implication that _his Marinette_ could in anyway be an embarrassment and recognize that this was, in a weird infuriating way, his father's approval. He had to view it with his father's personality in mind. Gabriel Agreste was a competitor, he didn't get where he was without coming out on top more than once as time went on. By proposing a challenge to Marinette he was recognizing her talent and also her eligibility to be with his son, in fact he was amazed that he was even giving this much. Even if Marinette didn't have the time to make the dress he knew he could buy her one, so her admittance was practically guaranteed now, but knowing his Lady she wasn't going to settle. This was the closest thing to a 'yes' he was ever going to receive and… and if he was going to get his head straight and maybe, just _maybe_ be with her romantically, this was crucial.

"Yes sir," he finally muttered, clenching his teeth to keep from saying anything more.

"Very well," Gabriel spoke, and to both Adrien's unease and confusion his father gave a small smile. "I look forward to meeting her."

That was one of the most terrifying sentences Adrien had ever heard, but he took what he had been given and left the room in a hurry. His head was full of sharp buzzing thoughts like bees bouncing around the space behind his eyes as he headed for his room. He had sort of jumped the gun really, considering he hadn't even asked her to go yet.

Yet another terrifying prospect.

When he made it back to his room he headed straight for the shower, placing his coat to the side carefully and discarding everything else in a senseless pile. The only real reason he had left the bakery was to change clothes and shower, not even for a little space between them. He had spent days in her company and he only wanted more, but he was nervous now. He really didn't want to go with Chloe, he didn't even want to go at all but there was no getting out of it. If he went with his lady though… the thought was like throwing a wrench in a finely geared mechanism. What the hell had he been thinking?

That it would be an amazing date?

Yes.

Ugh. His romanticism was going to be the death of him.

It would be unbelievable. A fancy gala with his lady all dressed up in a gorgeous gown, dancing together at a beautiful venue while they enjoyed their own company. He was a hopeless romantic, the only thing better would have been a masquerade, but the punny part of his brain insisted that they had enough of the mask mystique between them as it was. Ba dum tss.

He could picture it though, dancing together as the New Year closed in, flirting with her and making her blush while they moved in unison. It would be… so amazing. Him and his lady.

But there were several problems, namely the fact that as much as he liked to say it she wasn't _his_ lady. There had been the kiss but… another wrench in the works.

Warm water soaked into his hair and poured down his face, forcing his eyes shut from their sightless staring. The kiss was on his mind now, and he wondered if all the heat he felt came from the water.

It had been intimate and… intoxicating, a fulfillment of a thousand wild daydreams. She had seemed so playful and flirtatious but she had _liked_ it. Not even his doubtful anxiety riddled mind could convince him now that she hadn't enjoyed it because she did, he knows she did. The hand on his hip and… the warmth of her as she stood so close to him… he got nervous and giddy just considering that she might be entertaining the thought of him as a romantic partner.

The moral was that she had reciprocated, in fact she had kind of started it and he was now just bold enough to think to himself that she had a clear interest. She had seemed receptive to him as Adrien and rebuffed him as Cat Noir, but he sort of liked to believe that she didn't accept his advances as Cat Noir _because_ of her interest in her classmate Adrien. This of course would be null now that he was the same guy, like how his fledgling feelings for Marinette were validated by discovering he was already in love with her.

Ah.

…

Wow.

He had been very carefully avoiding letting that thought play out.

Plagg waited outside of the bathroom, hovering with his arms crossed as he listened to the gentle thumping of Adrien hitting his head against the shower wall. He shook his head and let out a chuckle, wondering when they would get to go see Marinette and Tikki again. He liked the girl, she was nice and gave him cheese, lots of it for that matter. She was always checking to see if he was hungry and gave him gifts, she had his loyalty one hundred percent. The only thing stalling them from getting back to the girls was Adrien's sudden and thus far unexplained nervousness, the boy trailing out of the bathroom with boxers on and roughly toweling at his hair.

"Alright… I should just do it over the phone right?" he asked, offering literally no explanation as he went about finding some clothes.

"Considering I have no idea what you mean, yeah sure," Plagg said indifferently, deciding if Adrien was going to make even less sense than usual he might as well take a nap.

Adrien found himself stood by the window with sweats and a baggy t-shirt hastily thrown on, his phone in his hand and Marinette's contact on his screen.

'Just ask her to a formal event in a totally date like way what's so hard about that' he thought to himself sarcastically, his eyes pouring over their happy snow selfie to give himself some confidence.

'At the very least,' he consoled himself as he pressed the call button, 'she's your friend and you can go as friends. She won't say no will she? Especially if she knows that me going with Chloe is the alternative she'd never resign me to that.'

One ring. Two. A third, then-

" _Hello_?"

His throat was tight as soon as he heard her voice, the sound of it causing a weird mix of tension and relief in him that seemed to defy all logic.

"Hey Mari! H-hi!"

" _Hey Adrien!"_ She answered sweetly, his heart skipping at the sound. He was glad he wasn't doing this in person. There was a steady silence. " _Uh. Did you need something?"_

"Uh right uh. I- okay," he babbled, bouncing in place a little and running a hand through his damp hair. "I wanted to ask you something and you can totally say no- if you want. But it would mean a lot to me if you said yes and that would be awesome but don't like, feel pressured. Cause you can totally say no."

He shut his eyes tightly, gripping his hair a little roughly in a fist as he agonized over how stupid that sounded. However his lady was sweet and understanding, and just said " _What is it?"_

"Okay well- There is- I don't know if you've ever heard of the New Year's thing that happens every year, every well new year. You know what I mean. The gala, the big one."

He could hear her breath hitch even over the phone and knowing how clever she was she was probably already at the end of this conversation. He needed to say it himself though, so he forged on.

"I have to go, I always do it's a publicity thing for my dad. All the big names for basically everything in Paris are there including a lot of clients so my dad makes me go for appearances. I- I have to go w-with someone and uh…" he was losing steam, trying to get all the words out. "My dad was going to make me go with Chloe."

" _Chloe!?"_ she suddenly cut him off, making him jump. A weird feeling blossomed in his chest, something almost… excited? Cause to him, it sounded like she was jealous.

"Yeah I didn't want to!" he was quick to reassure her. "I told him I didn't want to go with Chloe because any time he pairs me up with her it's this whole thing in tabloids about us and I don't like it. You know Chloe she just fuels the rumors and I- I don't want anyone to think I'm with her and she's my… friend? But going to the gala with her would be awful so I- I told my dad I didn't want to. I told him there was another girl I would rather take."

His heart was thumping painfully in his chest as he heard her breath catch again, and he forced himself to see it through.

"I think that- I know it's a big event and it's only like five days away but I asked my dad that if you were to say yes if it would be okay if me and you went together instead- s-so what I'm asking is do you want to go to the event with me for New Years?"

Silence.

It was agonizing, the space between his question and her answer. His eyes stared out into the gently falling snow but saw none of it, gaze fixed on the distant unseeable visage of the bakery.

She made some sort of garbled unintelligible reply before trying again, finally stammering, _"I-I would love to! Go with y-you, I mean."_

"Really?"

'Idiot, did you just-?' his brain chastised him, but when she confirmed again he sighed in relief stumbling back towards his couch to sit down. She said yes.

"Awesome, cool that's great okay awesome," he laughed out, listening to the musical sound of her breathless giggle.

" _Your dad said it's alright? It's a huge event."_

Ah. A little of that nervousness returned.

"Yeah, well about that. He said yes but… I'll admit I got a little carried away."

" _What do you mean_?" she asked in genuine confusion, Adrien shifting his weight uncomfortably on the sofa.

"Well… he asked who you were and I told him your name, told him you were the winner of his contest a while ago and he remembered you. He said you did good work-" he powered through her gasp, "and I was showing off a little. I showed him your jacket and he was really impressed." Another gasp, "And I said that you were a really great designer. I kinda made a comment, something about how you always wear your own designs and he said something like, you were really good but student designs wouldn't hold up at an event like the New Year's gala. And uh… I kinda said something like 'Hers would' because I was getting defensive cause I really think that. So like… he said something sorta like he would like to see that if that were the case so if you _did_ want to wear something you made we would have to… show it to him first." …That was all mostly true, at least presented in a more understandable way.

 _"ADRIEN!"_

A slightly tense chuckle escaped him mostly because his body needed some way to vent his fear. "You don't have to make one but I know how much you like making stuff and I just wanted to warn you that if you did-"

" _YOU BASICALLY SIGNED ME_ _UP FOR A ONE ON ONE COMPETION FOR A GALA WITH THE TOP FASHION DESIGNER EVER!"_

He felt a chill even as sweat beaded up on his forehead. He knew he had gotten a little carried away but he didn't think-

" _THANK YOU_!"

…

"Wait what?"

Adrien's mind was still riding his fear high enough to function at a speed capable of decoding Marinette's frantic babbling.

" _Your dad was impressed by my stuff Adrien do you have any idea how insane that is!? If I can somehow make a dress that passes his critique and wear it to an event where it will be seen by other top designers do know how cool that would be? Oh my- I'm so excited what if I pull it off!? And even if I don't I'll get critique from the top designer in Paris! This is such an opportunity for me and- and we get to go to an event together on top of it!"_

She went off, talking at high speed but the thing that he was hung up on was that even though she was extremely excited to have an opportunity to impress his father, getting to go with him was still one of the outstanding positives.

He sat quietly on the sofa, letting Marinette gush and plan over the phone as he grinned stupidly to himself. She had said yes… they were going to go together and it was going to be amazing.

Marinette had talked about a few of her preplanned dress designs she was going to pull from for about thirty minutes before she began to refocus on the real event itself.

" _I-I've never gone to anything like this before… I don't know…"_

"Hey!" he piped up, "Don't worry at all. I'll be with you the whole time, the worst we'll have to deal with is some of my dad's stuffy clients bothering us with chitchat. We don't have to dance or nothing if it makes you nervous, we can just enjoy the party."

" _Really?"_

"Really," he reassured her, more than willing to forfeit his ballroom dancing dream for the sake of her comfort. "Wait scratch that, the worst we might have to deal with is probably Chloe."

" _Oooh, she's going to be mad isn't she? That I'm your date instead of her?"_

His mind went blank, the word 'date' rattling around and frying his brain until he was only capable of squeaking, "Probably."

'She said it not me' he thought to himself, an ecstatic grin spreading across his face.

To his surprise Marinette laughed, sounding somewhat pleased though she would probably deny it if he confronted her about it. His grin spread further.

"I'll have to call her today and tell her we won't be going together…" he said with genuine unease. "She'll probably be upset."

" _She gets upset about most things, I'm sure she'll survive,"_ Marinette laughed, before letting out a huff. " _I guarantee you that if anyone is going to catch her bad side because of it, it will be me."_

"I won't let her bother you, I promise," he said seriously, the thought of Chloe trying to harass her making his skin crawl. Big event or not that would not fly with him.

" _I can take care of myself kitten,"_ she giggled, the sound making him feel warm. " _But thanks."_

"So uh," his fingers readjusted their grip on the phone as he changed the subject, "do you think you'll have enough time to make something? You only have a few days."

He smiled slightly at her theatrical sigh. " _It will be close but I have a few designs I can pull together into one piece, so I already have the planning done. The only thing I have to do is assemble it, and as luck would have it I don't have anything that needs doing the next few days, I was free anyways."_

"So you're just going to work non-stop?" he said, not attempting to mask his disapproval. He knew she was an unstoppable force when she got in the zone but he didn't want her to push herself. He could just arrange for another dress, but he knew that wasn't how things were gonna go.

" _I can do it alley cat, trust me it will blow you away when you see it on New Years."_

"New Years? You won't let me see it before then?"

" _Of course not!"_

He scoffed, leaning forward on the couch and gesturing wildly to nothing at all. "Why not!?"

Her laugh was clear and eager over the phone but he was devastated. If there was one thing that made him Cat Noir more than anything else it was his curiosity.

" _It's a surprise, it wouldn't be any fun if you got to see it first."_

He spoke easily and without thinking, as was his habit when she was involved.

"I guarantee you no matter how much heads up I have about the dress I will still have my socks knocked off when I actually see you wearing it."

" _Oh I know,"_ she giggled in return, the playfulness of it warming his cheeks and strengthening his smirk. " _Still not going to show you though_."

"Come on! Can't I help you with it?"

" _Curiosity killed the cat you know."_

"And satisfaction-"

" _Also killed the cat."_ She laughed, and he heard the chime of a bell in the background of the call.

"Did you leave the bakery already?"

" _I'm going to buy the fabric, I need to get started like, NOW. I know what I want this has been my dream dress for ages."_

"At least let me pay!"

" _Tell you what,"_ she challenged, " _If you can make it uptown and beat me to the counter you can pay_."

"What store?"

" _Guess you better find out huh?"_

He sputtered, looking out into the snow and listening to the sound of her mischievous laugh before grinning a sharp toothed grin.

"You're on."

There were more than a few fabric store owners who had the day lights scared out of them by a black clad superhero diving into their shop, fervently looking around before sprinting away again without saying a word. The cat would show up, dive in, look around and leave again, pulling staff out to check his GPS for the next store. It was from his place on a rooftop though that he spotted her, running towards a shop with her wallet in her hand.

"Not this time!" he said mostly to himself, clawing down the side of the building and making a run for the alleyway next to the shop.

He de-transformed quickly, sprinting for the door just as Marinette was running for the counter, her goods already selected.

'She called ahead? Clever girl!' he thought affectionately.

However she wasn't fast enough, because suddenly there was a panting Adrien Agreste slamming his credit card on the counter with a triumphant smirk, looking down at a snow covered Marinette.

"I win," he said with a grin, laughing at her distraught expression.

"I thought for sure I would beat you!"

"I'm the fastest guy in town, it's only natural darling don't feel bad."

The word 'darling' made her cheeks flush and she was glad she could blame it on the cold because the way he was looking at her, snow in his hair and an exhilarated smile on his lips, he was very distracting to say the least.

Marinette huffed, but kept her side of the bargain and let him pay without complaint. She had been forced to make the call while running so she had been slowed down enough to give him the advantage, or else she would have absolutely beaten him. She liked to think so anyways.

"Is this everything?" Adrien asked, attempting to peer into the huge set of three bags he was handed by the store clerk.

"Don't look!" she said, smacking him lightly on the back of the head and taking her bags. "It's a surprise!"

"It's not even made yet!" he protested, rubbing at his head dramatically though he hadn't been hurt at all. "I can't even know the color?"

"No!" Marinette stuck her tongue out at him, power walking quickly towards the door and out onto the street, Adrien having to jog to catch up.

"But Mari," he whined, and the adorable way he cooed the nickname made her heart stutter, "you're going to be working on it nonstop for days, if I can't even see the color am I not allowed to see you at all until New Years?"

She kept her hurried pace but looked up into his face, seeing that he was clearly upset by the idea and she was as well admittedly. However she knew how she could get, she was going to get so engrossed in the project she wouldn't be able to sit still and just hang out. Adrien would probably be a good sport and just watch her work but she didn't want him to see it…

"Well, maybe you can just play video games in my room. We'll set it up on the monitor so you can just hang out with Plagg, and I can work. That way we can talk and stuff and you don't have to go home."

Adrien immediately perked up at the solution, glad to have an opening to be back in the bakery so soon, but suddenly a thought struck him and he groaned.

"What is it?" Marinette asked, rifling through her bags but still listening.

"I just sort of jumped through the window, no one knows I'm not home. I can't come over right now, someone might notice I'm gone. I should go home…"

Marinette looked up and he genuinely looked bummed. Plagg did as well, his tiny face popping out of Adrien's pocket for the express purpose of pouting. She giggled quietly.

"Okay, that's honestly for the best. I'm going to be really wrapped up in this for the first dozen hours. How about you come over first thing tomorrow with a game of your choosing, or even tonight if you want once my parents go to bed. You can just zip in the window as Cat Noir."

Just like that Adrien's mood turned back around, grinning down at her. "Tonight sounds great. How late will you be up?"

"We're both used to late nights kitten," she laughed, giving him a shrug. "Probably late. My parent's go to bed at ten."

"I'll be there at ten thirty, want me to bring anything?"

"Coffee, that's all I'll need," she snickered.

"Alright then, your prince will return with coffee for a late night," he said with surprising confidence. Something about their casual interactions, the very idea of doing such playful normal things was enough to make him feel unstoppable. Not to mention that this was all because he had asked her to a dance and she had said _yes_.

So, riding this wave of confidence, he reached out and grabbed Marinette's hand. He marveled in the quiet shy gasp as he smoothly pulled her glove from her fingers, watching as snowflakes landed and melted against her warm skin before lightly brushing his lips against her knuckles.

"See you tonight my lady," he said, almost like a purr paired with a charming smile. While she was still shocked and processing what he had done he ducked out of sight into an alleyway, pacing to its end with a bounce in his step before transforming into Cat Noir and leaping for home.

She hadn't pushed him away, he hadn't overstepped. Just before he had turned… she had smiled.

And that gave him all the hope to carry him home.

Alya was exhausted, sitting in the train station late at night holding one of her little sisters in her arms as they slept soundly in a way she could not. Her parents had wandered off to ensure they would have a compartment the younger kids could sleep in as they headed home at last, when suddenly she felt her phone go off.

She was careful to maneuver her sister so she wouldn't wake up, pulling off her glove with her teeth and reaching for her pocket. She was very surprised to see that it was a message from Adrien.

'A- Are you awake? Sorry if this wakes you up.'

Alya quirked an eyebrow but tapped out a response.

'Alya- No I'm up, at the train station. Why, need something?'

She waited a little impatiently, her mind snapping back to all the delicious progress her favorite pair had made just the day before. She and Adrien were friends but they didn't text much as far as conversations go, it was mostly just basic communication like 'Was that due today?' So it definitely had to do with-

'A- Do you know how Mari takes her coffee? She's busy designing something and won't answer the phone so I can't ask.'

Alya couldn't help the small squeal that escaped, her eyes searching her little sister's face for any sign of stirring before shifting her other hand out from under her so she could type quicker.

'Alya- taking her a drink? You must be going over there if she's designing, she almost never leaves the house when she has a project.'

She waited with a smirk on her face for him to respond, glad to have the info he needed because that meant she could ask questions and expect an answer.

'A- yeah I'm just keeping her company while she works, nbd.'

Alya doubted that.

'Alya- so late? That's sweet of you, and nice of her parents to let you in so late.'

The response was delayed and she grinned. Got 'em.

'A- Haha yeah, uh so how does she take her coffee?'

Boom. Marinette's parents absolutely did not know he was going to be there or else he wouldn't have been so evasive and there wouldn't have been a lag. It was circumstantial at best but if that's what it took to let herself believe there was a secret late night coffee date at Marinette's than that's how it would be.

She sent him what he needed to know along with a 'have fuuun~' that he deliberately didn't acknowledge when he thanked her. Right when she was finished her parents returned and it was time to board the train to head home. She had never wanted to make it back to Paris so much.

Marinette was in the zone, measuring and pinning and planning like a pro. She hadn't been so bold as to actually make any cuts, she had a deadline but there was no need to be rash, so instead she had surrounded herself with sketches. Different parts of different pictures were circled and cut out, pinned together into one collage that formed her final design. Over the last ten hours she had calculated and experimented with her new material, finding out just how it folded and swayed, and now she had every cut mapped out. For the main flow at least. It was the beading that would eat up her days…

She jumped and pricked herself with a pin when she heard an insistent tap on the hatch above her bed, having to remind herself that it was Adrien before she panicked. She still panicked a little anyways.

She hurried to move her screen in front of the corner of the room that had become her workspace, taking an extra moment to ensure nothing was visible before running up to let him in.

"Took your time princess," was the first thing he said, his teeth chattering as he clambered inside as Cat Noir.

"Sorry!" was all she offered, reaching up to grab the carrying tray of coffee so he could shut the hatch and keep any more snow from melting on her bed. "I was working."

"I assumed," he laughed, shaking his head and winking at her. "I had to text Alya just to get your coffee order."

Marinette gasped, following him down to the main space of her room. "I'm so sorry I wasn't even looking at my phone! Thank you though, I need a caffeine break."

"My pleasure. Is there anywhere I'm not meant to be looking?"

She jumped a little when his transformation released, the bright flash of light startling her. She blinked at Plagg for a moment before smiling at him, to which he responded with a cattish grin.

"The screen," she finally answered, looking back up at Adrien as he rubbed at his arms beneath the coat. "All my stuff is behind there but drink your drink first, you must be cold."

"I'm cold too!" Plagg whined, demanding attention and quickly receiving it from Marinette who set the drinks down on her desk and plucked him from the air.

"I kept your stocking out for you Plagg, you can use it as a warm place to sleep if you like though I think Tikki might be in it right now."

"I'll just push her out," he said mischievously, but withered under Marinette's glare. "Or sleep somewhere else, that's fine too."

Plagg grinned sheepishly then zipped off to find somewhere warm, Marinette shaking her head with a bemused smile.

"I only just fed him so if he asks for food ignore him he's lying," Adrien warned her, giving her a warm grin before pulling a small handheld game console from his interior jacket pocket.

She giggled when she saw it, watching as he took a generous swig from his drink before settling down into her desk chair.

"All set up?" she asked with laughter in her voice, finding it adorable that he was prepared to just enjoy her presence in the same room as him.

"Yes mam', my journey to be the very best will keep me busy I promise I won't bother you much."

"No please do," she contradicted as she headed back towards her project. "I love hearing you narrate your games. I won't be able to see so make sure to give me a play by play alright kitten?"

She was facing the other way so she couldn't see how the affectionate pet name made him swell with happiness, tucking his feet up onto the chair and spinning a few times from glee.

"Can do!" he announced, pedaling backwards so that he was on just the other side of the screen, only the thin barrier between them. He could hear her moving about, shifting papers and some supplies around as he got ready to start, and even though he couldn't see her just knowing she was there letting him talk endlessly about video games was just…

He wasn't cold anymore.

Marinette listened as he started up his game, smiling to herself at the companionship they shared. Her working on her designs, him playing his games, and their kwamis snuggled side by side in a small black stocking.

"Okay!" his voice reached her and the excitement it clear. "I'm starting a new game on Pokemon X and it's actually kind of cool because this region is based on Paris! It isn't called Paris obviously but it's what it's based on."

"Oh cool!" she responded with a laugh, letting her hands glide over the shimmering scarlet fabric. After a little while he had a question for her.

"Alright so am I going to go with Chespin, Froakie, or Fennikin?"

"None of those words meant anything to me," she admitted, and his rich vibrant laughter made her glad he couldn't see her since she couldn't stop the blush.

"Let me rephrase. Grass otter, ninja frog, or fire fox."

"The browser?"

"No like a fox that's on fire."

"Poor fox."

"No it's cool with it."

"Can't go wrong with ninja frog."

"I absolutely agree, Froakie it is."

And so they went, Adrien embarking on a Pokemon adventure while he gave Marinette an eager play by play in vague understandable terms ("Ah Mari save me I'm being attacked by Angry Wasp and Fire Lizard") and Marinette working steadily on the first cuts of her dress. They laughed and chatted about anything they could think of; the gala, the game, Chloe and how mad she was going to be and 'oh my god Adrien you didn't call her?' Even their kwami's got involved once almost three hours had passed and all the laughter disturbed their napping.

Plagg took great offense to having a cat like Pokemon named after him but Tikki found it hilarious, the two of them sitting on Adrien's shoulders while he gave an action packed commentary of his latest gym battle.

As time went on and dawn was almost approaching they were still going strong, just happy to be in each other's company a little while longer.

And all the while Adrien felt so completely happy, letting his mind wander from time to time to just what sort of surprise was on just the other side of the screen… and how his lady might look in it when she wore it to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

Plagg was a traitor. The stupid traitorous conniving… He had jumped ship almost immediately and was ACTIVELY working to thwart his every move. He was so keen when he wasn't a lazy uncooperative little…

"HE'S PEEKING!" Plagg's tiny voice declared, his sentry post at the space between the panels of the screen giving him the perfect vantage point to rat Adrien out.

"I am not!" he protested, backing off to sit back in his chair with an innocent smile before Marinette looked around the barrier.

"Adrien stop trying to look! Thank you Plagg here you go," she cooed, her irritated tone shifting into sweet as she rewarded Plagg for his duties. The black kwami met Adrien's glare smugly as he ate his cheese bread, the lying jerk even purring for Mari when she pet him.

Alright well he hadn't been lying that time, Adrien HAD tried to peek but all the times before Plagg was just pretending so he would get more food.

Adrien settled back into his chair with a huff, throwing himself back into his game to distract himself from how done he _knew_ her dress was. It was finally morning the day of, he was expected to report back home in six or so hours to start getting ready for the pre-gala press junket. The two of them had struck up a routine over the past few days. Adrien would show up in the morning with a smile and a hug for Tom and Sabine then go up to play video games on one side of Marinette's barrier. They would eat their meals together, find some space of time to nap, then Adrien would leave for home after dinner. Later that night after Marinette's parents fell asleep Adrien would slip back in through the hatch as Cat Noir and continue keeping her company until it was almost morning. Then all he had to do was make his appearances at home, announce he was going out again and then show up at the bakery as Adrien.

This pattern was only disrupted for the particularly nasty Akuma attack that took place just the day before as well as a few errands or last minute supply pick-ups Marinette needed to accomplish.

It had been weird for both of them, hearing the loud explosion go off across town when they were just chatting about nothing at all. They had looked at each other with wide eyes before they were both dashing for the hatch, calling out to their kwamis and rushing to the scene. To watch her transform and fly ahead of him was… beyond surreal, and knowing that after they did their jobs they would both just go back to hanging out like nothing had happened kept a smile on his face all through the fight.

No one except him knew that the spotted savior of their city had been singing songs in her room just that morning. He felt privileged to be a part of all of her life now but… then again, he felt privileged to just know her at all.

"I'm gonna see it tonight Mari can't I just know the color?" he whined, the mystery had seriously been killing him. It was his running theory that it was silver but he had no way to prove it.

"You're going to see it tonight, can't you just endure one more day?"

"No!"

She laughed, and on her side of the screen she put down her tools for the last time. With a long satisfied sigh she took a step back and admired the completed gown hanging from the mannequin.

"It's done," she announced, her pride and exhaustion clear in her voice.

Adrien pouted when both Tikki and Plagg zipped over the divider and got to take a look. The two of them sang praise, and Adrien wasn't sure if Plagg actually cared or if he was just commenting to bug him.

"Do you think Mr. Agreste will… h-he might…" he heard Marinette's voice falter and he was immediately right up against the divider, not looking but lending his voice in support.

"You're fantastic Mari and all of your work is amazing. I'm not joking when I said he was impressed! I'm positive the dress is perfect, give yourself some credit."

She laughed, the sound sort of off with her nervousness. "You haven't even seen it."

"And who's fault is that?" he joked, wanting her to laugh again. When she did the sound was a little steadier and it made him smile.

"Want me to tell him it's ready?" he finally asked after a moments silence, and she seemed to take a deep breathe.

"Yes."

He nodded to himself and took a step away as he pulled out his phone. He saw his lady come out from behind the screen from the corner of his eye as he pulled up Natalie's contact and pressed call.

Adrien gave Marinette a soothing half hug when she walked up to him, and gave her a grin as well for good measure before Natalie answered.

"Hello," he greeted her, getting straight to the point. "My father is expecting to see a dress today designed by Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you please tell him it's completed? And find out when he'll be available to see it."

" _Oh yes he was expecting you to call,"_ she answered in a dry professional tone. " _He will be available in thirty minutes, can you be here by then?"_

"Thirty minutes is that alright princess?" he asked aloud, looking down to see Mari nod with wide, worried eyes. "We can do thirty minutes," he said, speaking now to Natalie, confused as to why he heard a quiet chuckle over the line.

" _I'll tell your father to expect you and your **princess**. Good day."_

Adrien stiffened as the call was suddenly terminated, a hot wash of embarrassment rolling over him. He _really_ hoped she left that bit out when she talked to his father.

"What are you blushing for?" Plagg demanded in a weedy voice, smirking at him when Adrien tried to swat him.

"Nothing you hairball," he hissed, but Plagg just laughed and Adrien looked over to see that his lady was already back behind the barrier.

"Packing it up?" he guessed, to which she made a vague noise of confirmation. "Don't be nervous, it'll be alright. I'll be in there with you if you like I promise I'll do my best not to look."

"N-no it's alright, I should present it alone. I'll be okay… it's a good design, I'm proud of it. I'm sure he won't… mmm." She didn't finish the thought, stepping back out into the open with a large black dress bag before laying it gingerly across her desk.

..

Adrien spent the next twenty minutes in her room trying to encourage her and bolster her confidence, continuing to do so even as his driver pulled up to take them to the manor.

He kept up the steady stream of "you're so talented" and "you're fantastic" to calm her nerves even as they walked in and up the stairs, finally crushing her with the most supportive hug he could manage as they stood outside his father's office.

"There would be a mannequin inside… you're great you know that? So pretty and funny-"

"Stop it!" she whined, blushing as she clutched the garment bag and giving him a glare he only smirked at.

"Alright… wish me luck," she laughed uneasily, and he just rolled his eyes.

"You ARE luck Marinette, you're gonna do great. But still, good luck my lady."

She nodded her head and he was pleased to see strong defiant confidence in her eyes before she let herself in, calling a greeting with a winning smile on her face before closing the door and obscuring his view.

"You've got this Mari…" he said to the door, settling his back against the wall to wait. His father was getting to see the dress before him and it was entirely unfair.

* * *

"Hello sir," Marinette greeted the intimidating man sat at the large dark wood desk at the end of the room, closing the door behind her and grateful for the supportive look Adrien gave her before they were separated.

"Hello Ms. Cheng," he greeted in return, rising to walk around the desk. He met her half way, just beside the bare mannequin waiting to perform and shook her hand. "Will my son not be joining us?"

"No sir, unless you wanted to-" she edited quickly, explaining herself as she set the garment bag down on the table provided. "I wanted the dress to be a surprise so he hasn't seen it yet, he doesn't even know what color it is."

To her surprise the outwardly cold man smiled slightly, obviously entertained. "Is that so? Well, it shall be between designers then."

She filled with pride and confidence when she was referred to almost as an equal to the man who had dominated the industry for years now. She wasn't sure he had meant it that way, but that's how her frazzled nerves were going to take it.

With a deep breathe to steady herself she pulled at the zipper of the black bag, pulling it down and revealing the gorgeous deep scarlet color of the gown with flashes of silver decorated throughout it.

Gabriel did not wait for her, reaching out with practiced hands and gently pulling the dress out from its confinement. He did not like to admit it, but the way the fabric blossomed out as its length swept towards the floor was utterly unique. This girl had a style he couldn't say he had seen before.

He stepped forward to drape the dress gingerly over the still model they were using, settling the strapless design over its torso and taking a step back.

The gown was reminiscent of the turning spirals of a rose petal. One the right side the shining red silk was bundled up into a tastefully and intricately hand beaded silver design, informing the flow of silk into a long looping curve that fanned out behind the mannequin. He could see the original design was meant to drag and flow almost like a wedding dress but had been altered for practicality, and he found himself imagining it being paraded elegantly down a catwalk. His eyes trailed expertly along the complimenting beaded design wrapping in a band just below the breast, and with long silent steps he circled the model, watching as the design gave way for the unique corset like ties that split the dress down the spine. There was a sensible interior cover to hide the more slender lines of a woman's back. Tasteful, considering she was only a child. So she had a sense of decency as well.

He was silent for a time, ignoring the fidgeting girl beside the creation almost completely before he had an order in mind.

"Ms. Cheng," he spoke, and the girl jumped slightly at the sound. "Will you hold the hem of the dress in your hands?"

"Y-yes sir," she said, bending down to gather up the fabric and follow his command.

He stepped forward to compare the color to the girl's skin tone, finding that it complimented her perfectly in a way he doubted it would complement others. So she knew how to adapt as well.

"Thank you," he said dismissively, signaling for her to drop the fabric and step away so he could examine it more closely.

He examined the beading, seeing most of it was done by hand to an amazing result, his fingers probing and searching along the lining. The few mistakes he had seen present in the coat were absent in the final product of the dress, the sway and curve of the silk making it a perfect choice of material.

His only notes were on the quality of the beads themselves not on the craftsmen's ship it took to apply them, and he recognized that for the daughter of a baker that was just a restriction of her wallet not of her talent. If he gave this girl access to the highest quality materials she could recreate this dress and create entirely new designs that would astound waiting audiences. Even as it stood he had no doubt there were many even in his tightest circles of clients who would proudly represent it.

"This is a design you have been developing for some time now I presume," he spoke aloud, looking over at the clearly nervous young girl. "If this was the result of merely a few days planning it would not perform so highly I am sure."

"Y-yes sir," she stammered, steeling herself so she could speak more clearly. "I have planned elements of this gown for almost a year, it was only a few days ago that I decided to pull them all together into one piece."

He had said 'perform so highly' did that mean he liked it? His face was so unreadable she had no idea.

"And you started from that design the same day my son approached me?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded, his eyes pouring over the dress once more.

"Ms. Cheng, from your entry into the bowler hat competition I knew you had a unique style, but I must admit this far exceeded my already high expectations. This will more than hold up at an event like the gala." He caught her shocked gaze and held it, speaking formally and clearly. "I hope you take that as a compliment. An event like this is filled with work from well-known successful designers from many countries. To have a student's work hold its own with such high blood is very impressive. You should be proud."

She bit her tongue to contain her squeal of joy, her excitement clear in her eyes as she bowed her head.

"Thank you sir! S-something like that coming from you is amazing. Thank you!"

He smiled slightly, surprisingly not put off by her show of excitement. She was a child after all, it was respectable that she had contained herself as well as she did. A sense of formality as well? Hm.

"Ms. Cheng," he asked again, walking back towards his desk as he prepared to dismiss her. "I look forward to seeing you in this dress at the gala, you have my permission to wear it. And also," he began, sitting down in his chair and looking at her with cold calm, "will you be in Paris come summertime?"

She blanched, unprepared for such a seemingly random question.

"Uh yes sir."

"Excellent. I'd like to ask that you take an internship with me through the summer. Seeing the summer line develop would be invaluable for someone already at your skill level, it would benefit you and your work greatly."

She jolted, cutting off a gasp by the strength of her teeth alone.

"Y-yes sir, I-I'd love to! Thank you!"

He nodded, unsurprised that she had accepted.

"Very well, I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you as time goes on, Adrien rarely makes a fuss about these things. The fact that he did so for you must mean he's fond." He saw her blush and stiffen but did not comment, turning his gaze down towards unfinished work. "You may go Ms. Cheng, thank you for your time."

"Thank you again sir!" she said, bowing her head again before rushing to pack away the dress.

She darted from the room, holding the bag close to her as she closed the door behind her and turned to meet Adrien's expectant yet nervous face.

"Well?" he demanded, the suspense absolutely killing him.

"HE LOVED IT" Tikki shouted in her tiny adorable voice, flying out into the open to grab Adrien by the nose.

Adrien flinched and grabbed her off gently before he went cross-eyed, looking past the little red creature to Marinette, who looked ready to faint from shock.

"H-he," she stammered, her eyes dazed and disbelieving. "He offered me an _internship_."

Adrien froze, his eyes widening with the simple statement. Saying that summed up everything for him, making it clearer than any number of hours spent detailing it could. If his father did something like _that_ then…

"Seriously?!" he exclaimed, jumping almost a foot into the air as glee overwhelmed him. "Mari that means he was REALLY IMPRESSED!"

"I-I can't **believe** this," she gasped out, clutching her heart and starting to giggle uncontrollably as they moved down the hall.

"I can!" Adrien countered, steering her down the corridor towards his room so they could freak out in peace. "I can absolutely believe it Mari you're _amazing_ please show me the dress, **please**!"

She started to hop as they walked, their kwamis braving the open air as Plagg led the way towards Adrien's room.

"I can't believe it I can't _believe_ it ADRIEN OH MY GOD!" she finally released, Adrien's door shut behind them and giving them privacy. "I can't- I'M SO- HE- woah your room is _huge_."

Adrien turned around at the sudden change of two, watching her blink in surprise as she looked around and strode towards the center of his room.

"Oh uh yeah," he laughed, not sure what else say.

She blinked once more before shaking her head and saying, "Okay ANYWAYS."

She quickly set the dress down on the couch, smoothing the bag gently as she gave a word for word recounting of everything said. Adrien would color the commentary with little quips of "Seriously?!" and "That's so weird he's usually so harsh!" between his uncontrolled bouts of excitement.

He and Mari gripped each other's upper arms as they bounced and babbled, hugging each other tightly as Mari gushed and gushed her excitement. She had to sit down after a while, Adrien still begging to see the gown.

"No Adrien! You'll have to wait to see me in it," she said firmly, still a little flustered from receiving approval from _Gabriel Agreste_.

He sighed, but ultimately gave in. He looked over at her with a small smile, looking on as she actively calmed herself.

"Tonight is going to be great Mari, thank you so much for going with me."

She laughed, still a little distracted.

"Well better me than Chloe," she giggled, "I couldn't do that to you."

* * *

She missed at first how he stiffened, his hands balling up into fists, but eventually when she looked up she noticed just how much he had paled.

"Adrien?" she asked softly, but he didn't respond, staring directly forward. "Adrien you did remember to call her right?"

There was silence as sweat broke out on his forehead. Then, finally, in a small squeak of a voice he said, "Oops."

"Adrien oh mY GOD."

"Oooooh man," he said in a shaking voice, suddenly pacing back and forth, "Oh man oops, ooh crap."

"ADRIEN!" she scolded, back on her feet with her hands waving wildly, "The event is TONIGHT."

"I completely forgot," he admitted, starting to laugh almost out of panic, "Oh man I am such a jerk wow."

Marinette was staring at him with wide eyes, seeing how bad he felt and eventually moving to comfort him. "M-maybe your dad told them?"

"Maybe," he said quietly, obviously not hoping for very much as he pulled out his phone. "Only one way to check."

"Have fun!" Plagg calling teasingly, thoroughly enjoying everything that was happening only to be scolded by Tikki a moment later.

* * *

Adrien's heart hammered in his chest as his phone rang, giving Marinette an anxious grin before jolting when he suddenly heard _"Adrikins!"_

"U-uh hello Chloe!" he said nervously, pacing quickly in front of the windows.

" _I'm looking forward to dancing with you tonight Adrriieen,"_ she cooed in a singsong voice that made his skin crawl. " _Call to find out the color of my dress? It's yellow just so you know."_

"U-uh actually no, um…" he swallowed, unbuttoning his coat with one hand since he was suddenly much too hot. "I uh wanted t-to let you know that um I have to go early, before hand you know for a press thing s-so-"

 _"Oh me too!"_ she interrupted him. " _Me and daddy have to talk with the reporters, voting season is soon you know~"_

"Um w-well uh after the press junket I'm actually uh- I'm going to be attending the gala with a partner. Uh, someone else."

There was a horrifying pause where nothing happened and he desperately tried to cover himself. "U-uh you know how we're always getting paired together c-cause we need partners and stuff but- uh I actually have a date this time so, j-just letting you know you don't have to go with me this year."

Another pause where his stomach tried to eat its way out of him. Then-

" _Oh I know, your dad called my dad"_ she surprised him with laughter, " _But it's just Marinette! I'm SO sorry you got paired with her, how is she even going? We can ditch her as soon as it starts though don't worry."_

He froze, a hot wash of anger rolling through him as he halted in his pacing.

"Actually Chloe," he replied, making at least somewhat of an effort to hide his irritation, "I invited Marinette to be my date personally, so I'll be with her the whole night."

Marinette's eyes widened at his bold declaration, her cheeks slightly warm at the announcement of a date but mostly just shocked he was saying it to _her_.

Chloe's gasp on the other end of the line was almost like a hiss, being sucked in through a slit of her teeth probably.

" _What do y- why would you want to go with her!? **On purpose**."_

He silenced a huff of irritation but couldn't keep from grinding his teeth, his jaw taunt when he opened it to speak.

"Because she's my friend and she's who I _chose_ to go with. I'm glad my father already notified you though so it's not a problem. Bye Chloe," he said quickly, hanging up before she could even finish saying his name.

He dropped his phone on the couch, groaning and rolling his eyes before turning back to a shocked Marinette.

"Okay that was awful but at least she already knew."

Marinette gave him a slightly chastising look. "Well in fairness you should have called sooner."

"I know I know," he waved her off, ruffling his hair with one hand in an unconscious gesture.

"What did she say?"

"Ah it doesn't matter," he said evasively, not wanting to repeat her superior tone. "I'm going with you that's what matters. I won't let her bug you."

"I'll be fine," Marinette said with a smile, the expression evolving into a slightly satisfied smirk that she tried to hide.

Adrien steadied himself with a long deep breath, his hands on his hips as he stared at the ground to recollect his thoughts. After enough time had passed he decided to ignore the topic of the gala all together and instead gestured around him saying, "So this is my room."

* * *

He spent the next hour or so showing her everything in his room, taking her on a humorous tour that Plagg assisted with occasionally.

Tikki and Marinette followed behind as Adrien darted around, gradually getting more and more excited as he showed her his favorite things. She didn't comment, but seeing his ornament sitting primly beside his computer made her smile.

He made jokes to make her laugh and took her teasing good naturedly as they went along. ("Isn't the rock wall a little excessive?" "Is that a skate ramp?" "Sweet Ladybug poster- No don't take it down! I like it!") They passed the time in such a way, eventually settling down lying side by side on his gigantic bed while he rolled onto his back to make wide hand gestures towards the ceiling while he told a story.

She was glad he wasn't looking at her because she was kind of having a heart attack thanks to the fact that she was literally laying in Adrien's bed with him, and while she had mostly gotten over her nerves with him courtesy of all the time they had spent together being absolutely _surrounded_ by his smell was a little overwhelming. It was soaked into the sheets and pillows and made her face flush all on its own, her mind trying to calm her down by reminding her 'It's Cat Noir! Not just Adrien he's silly funny goofy Cat Noir.'

Steadily though that sentiment was starting to lose effect. Cat was starting to fluster her just as much.

* * *

"So like, me and Nino were running through the hall way and I _knew_ I had to get to the attack zone-"

Adrien's story telling was interrupted by a loud intrusive beep coming from what looked to be an intercom near the doorway. He frowned, looking over at the time and getting to his feet with a sigh.

"I shouldn't have to get ready for like two more hours," he complained, crossing the room to accept the call.

"Hello?" he answered, tapping his foot impatiently.

" _You and your father will be leaving earlier than planned,"_ Natalie explained in a dry voice, " _so your prep team needs to get started now. Your father is making last minute adjustments to your attire so it needs to be retailored."_

Adrien stifled a groan. "Is he changing something entirely? All of my stuff is already fitted."

 _"He asked for something new last second, apparently to better match you with Ms. Cheng's dress. You're needed as soon as you walk her out_."

He nodded in understanding, saying he would be right there before ending the connection and giving Marinette a sheepish look.

"There's probably some dumb photo thing too," he tried to explain, rubbing at his neck. "I'm sorry, I'll call the driver for you so you don't have to walk with the dress."

"Thank you," she smiled brightly, swinging her feet off the side and standing. "Don't worry about it, I need to check accessories and such anyways."

"Yeah," he said back needlessly, waiting for her to gather up her dress and purse. He held the door open for her, Tikki and Plagg saying goodbye to each other since Plagg planned to stay in the room.

They walked down the hall without much conversation, just enjoying the silence as they waltzed easily towards the door. He waited by the entrance with her as a car was brought around, and for the first time he realized the next time he would see her it would be at the dance.

"I'm a little nervous," she admitted suddenly, choosing to look out of the window instead of at him.

"Why?" he asked, his voice softer than intended, comforting her effortlessly. "You're going to look amazing and we're gonna have fun. We don't have to dance at all if it makes you nervous and I'm sure the most talking we'll have to do with anyone else will be with people asking about your dress."

A giggle slipped from her lips as she considered something she would have, at any other point, considered ridiculous. However her confidence was at an all-time high now that she had his father's approval.

"I'm really proud of you princess," he spoke again, drawing her attention from the window and to his face at last. Her eyes were shining and her lips parted ever so slightly.

"Really?" she almost whispered, happy and surprised as he smiled at her.

"Really. You're the real deal now, you're wearing your own design to one of the biggest events in Paris. That's something to be proud of."

There was silence as they looked at each other, their proximity slowly dawning on them just as a car honked outside.

"T-thank you," she said quickly, leaning away and slightly flustered that she had even been leaning in. He looked a little warm in the face as well.

"No problem," he laughed, opening the front door for her.

"I- uh. I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight," she answered quickly, hugging her garment bag to her chest before running out to meet the waiting car.

He watched her go for a while, ignoring the chill of the snow against him as it blew in the doorway. As she cast a timid smile over her shoulder and disappeared into the vehicle he idly wondered how on earth he was going to survive.

The second he went to meet her he knew he wasn't going to be able to think straight. If he got so flustered from just having her close, seeing her in a **gown** -

God. He was going to die.

* * *

"Girl I- I can't say it any other way. You look perfect."

Alya stood in Marinette's room alongside her mother, staring open mouthed at how gorgeous her best friend looked. She blinked, once, twice trying to find some kind of flaw but there wasn't one. She looked… _perfect_.

"Oh Marinette," Sabine exclaimed, her voice wavering slightly as she was overcome with emotion. "You look so grown up… You're so grown up."

"Mom," Marinette said with a breathy laugh, "Don't cry come on."

She stepped forward carefully, the short dark red heel clicking against her floor as she walked. Her silk gown swished gently against her legs, her carefully curled hair falling delicately against her exposed shoulders. Her makeup was tastefully nude, just masking blemishes and letting her correcting unseeable flaws she was convinced she had. Her bright blue eyes shined, her face frames with the gentle curls and her hair pinned slightly at the side by a small silver and white jeweled hair piece.

"I'm so happy for you," Alya repeated for the hundredth time, her hands to her mouth and only parting for her to speak. "I'm so proud and you're so beautiful this is _so amazing_."

"A-alya!" Marinette protested weakly, one hand grabbing at her shoulder timidly while the other toyed with a small but weighty ruby necklace hanging on her chest.

"I'm just so proud of you," Alya said again, reaching out to pick up a warm black faux fur cover for the short but cold trip to the waiting car. "Try and ask Adrien what he wants written on his headstone before he dies."

Marinette laughed, her nerves finding their way into the sound and making it shake.

"Don't be nervous sweetheart," Sabine said sweetly, mastering her emotions. "Adrien is waiting for you."

"I swear I leave for one trip and your whole life changes…" Alya said almost in exasperation, taking Marinette's arm and guiding her down the stairs as they began to head outside.

"Sorry," was all Marinette offered, chuckling weakly and Alya pretended to scold her.

"Hey," Alya said suddenly as they got closer to the bakery's entrance. "Apparently Adrien is a ball of nerves too, so don't be so worried."

"Wait really?" Mari gasped, and Alya nodded with a smile.

"He's been texting Nino non-stop according to him. He's head over heels for you girl, this night is going to be perfect."

Those words echoed in Marinette's head, her hands nervously toying with her clutch, Tikki sending silent waves of support from inside it.

'Head over heels…' Was he really? Still?

Her thoughts flashed to the days in the snow and the laughs and the mistletoe… That genuine hope and care in his eyes.

Maybe he was…

She took a deep breath, nodding to her father who only reappeared to say goodbye, having long since excused himself when she was first getting ready to get himself together. He still looked ready to cry, but he smiled brightly at her.

"T-time to go," she said, chuckling weakly from anxiety.

Alya gave her one last encouraging smile before she released her arm, letting her walk out alone into the slowly falling snow. She felt like she should be shaking, probably beyond that with the state she was in. She just kept thinking about him, waiting for her to arrive to the single most formal event she had ever attended.

"Miss," the large gorilla like man broke her from her thoughts, holding the door open for her.

"T-thank you," she stammered, and he offered a smile as she climbed inside.

The door shut with a click and she allowed herself another shaky breath as he walked back around to the driver's seat, the three of them soon on their way.

Tikki popped her head out of the clutch, stroking Marinette's long shaking fingers soothingly. Seeing her tiny kwami attempt to reassure her in this way made a soft giggle pass her lips.

She was being ridiculous… being so nervous.

She was Ladybug.

Thinking it made it a little easier to sit up straighter in her seat.

She was Ladybug.

She let out a smooth easy sigh.

She was Ladybug. And he was Cat Noir.

And he was waiting for her.

* * *

She took a final calming breath before smiling to herself in the darkness of the cabin.

"I'm on my way kitten."

* * *

(( you can check my tumblr for dress refs, also thelastpilot ^u^))


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes of course sir! I will see you inside I'm sure," Adrien called to an aging old client of his father's whose name he honestly couldn't recall. It took everything he had to keep his voice from shaking and his charming, winning smile in place. The old man and his wife passed him by, leaving him at the entrance of the hotel where the event was taking place.

He was hyper aware, every shift and rise in the murmur of the crowd ringing in his ears. Every rotation of the revolving door, every step and greeting, he heard it all. His eyes were restless scanning and rescanning the line of waiting cars and watching guests step out in lavish suits and dresses, huddling together against the soft almost unnoticeable falling snow. He wasn't sure if he was cold himself he _was_ waiting outside, and occasionally a few flakes would drift into his protective space under the awning. His hands twitched and he realized his palms were sweaty, drying them off for the dozenth time in the interior lining of his pockets.

He had never been so nervous in his life. Well… he had, but considering the closest possible comparisons he had were near death experiences as Cat Noir he felt a little silly trying to compare waiting for his date to almost dying.

He shifted his weight, drying his hands again and trying to steady his thrumming heartbeat. He heard his name only just, turning to greet another designer who worked under his father. She was a middle aged woman who had always been kind to him, if only in a professional sort of way.

"Waiting for a girl?"

Adrien jolted, starting to stutter as the designer giggled into her glove. "Oh don't be shy, that's a look on a man I'd recognize anywhere. You look dashing Adrien, I'm sure she'll be impressed."

Then she left, becoming another faceless member of the mob as they cycled past him.

Was he seriously being that obvious? Uh… yeah, probably.

He checked his phone again.

"Chill out Adrien you're driving me nuts, stop shaking your leg!"

Plagg's quiet and irritated voice reached him but he ignored it, looking at his phone for any sort of message that would indicate when she would arrive and finding none. It wasn't like she was late, he was just losing his mind the longer he was left to his own devices. If he had to pretend to be sane to one more stuffy rich guy he was going to snap from the tension.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, couldn't stop thinking about doing everything right. What would he say? Would he take her arm or was that not okay, would he kiss her hand? Was he even bold enough to try anymore?

Before it had been easy, all the smooth gestures and theatric flirtations. Now though… all it took was picturing the color of her eyes, filtered through her lashes as she looked up at him and he could barely speak. It had steadily gotten worse and worse, the longer he was kept waiting the more paralyzed with fear he became.

He couldn't do this, there was no way.

However, there was also no way he wasn't going to go through with it, because this night was everything he had ever wanted and she had said _yes_. His lady had said yes and now he was waiting in his best suit on New Year's Eve for her to arrive. No amount of fear would stop him from meeting her.

He just hoped he would be coherent enough when the time came.

.

That's when he noticed the Gorilla.

Adrien froze, all of his pep talk 'no fear' nonsense leaving his mind instantly when he noticed that his driver had finally joined the line of cars for the drop off. To make him even more nervous, the Gorilla was _grinning_ , and caught Adrien's eye to give him a wink.

Alright, so the man he had probably shared fifteen words with ever for as long as he had known him looked _eager_ for something, and Adrien was willing to bet anything that it was for his reaction to Marinette.

'I'm gonna die,' his mind concluded, his nerves twisting his stomach into a nauseous mess, 'I'm gonna die I can't do this what was I even thinking asking the most perfect person on the planet to a dance I can't do this I really really can't.' He was but a boy. He was too young to die.

The car's deposited their passengers and moved forward one by one, his knees threatening to shake the closer his car got until eventually he saw his driver open his door, pacing around to the other side to hold open the hers.

And then out stepped Marinette.

.

It was hard to describe, the feeling that overwhelmed him when she stepped carefully to the sidewalk, for a moment the skin of her leg exposed before a flow of swishing silk washed over it. It was like the heart of a rose, petal like twists of silk cascading down gently as she stood. The deep scarlet against her pale skin, the ruby resting against the curve of her collar bone… the curl of her hair as the jet black was slowly dotted with the tiny pearls of white snow that hesitated to fade.

She locked eyes with him and he felt himself seize up, her blue eyes burrowing into him as she got her bearings, the gentle twists of snowflakes in the breeze almost framing her where she stood.

What he felt was _awe_.

Red blossomed on her cheeks and she nervously looked down with a small smile on her face… it just made her look even better.

When she started to walk towards him again panic attempted to seize his heart and failed, his heart incapable of expressing any further emotion. She paused in front on him and she looked up at him, snowflakes sitting on her eyelashes and her skin a brilliant red alone the bridge of her nose.

"Trying to catch snowflakes kitten?"

He listened to the sound, the way she said kitten, and his heart skipped and faltered when he could feel her heat against him. What had she said?

Oh.

His mouth was open.

.

Adrien quickly snapped his mouth shut, a burning flush already creeping down his neck as he looked down at her. He tried to think it through, to be suave and not just some infatuated boy but he was only aware he was speaking when the words reached his own ears.

"You look gorgeous Marinette."

He really did feel like he was going to die now, speaking in such a blunt manner like that with no self-control. But then… he watched the shape of her lips form a small and gentle 'o', a small gasp escaping her. He watched her eyes, and noticed they were looking him over before she nervously glanced away. Her scarlet blush deepened, and for the very first time it occurred to him that she might find him attractive as well.

"A-and you look… very handsome A-adrien, t-thank you," she stammered out, looking anywhere but him and he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand not looking into her eyes.

He reached out, cool fingers very gently grasping her chin and tilting her face. All at once his determination returned, because he couldn't bear the thought of her being uncomfortable. He had to make it right, he had to have the right words. He couldn't let his lady forget for even a moment that she was the most amazing thing there was.

"I mean it," he spoke again, his awe leaking into his voice as he released her face, "You look absolutely perfect."

Though her blush was still firmly in place the self-conscious curl of her shoulders started to fade, her anxious gaze softening as she met his stare, and slowly but surely… her confidence grew.

She looked up into his handsome, earnest face… knowing he meant every word. Seeing him standing there, waiting for her… staring at her in shock and wonder… it made her feel beautiful. He was so… perfect, she had doubted as she approached him that she had any right to stand beside him, to stand beside Adrien Agreste.

But how could she feel out of place standing next to him… when that very same man looked at her like she was the reason people sang love songs.

"Thank you," she said again, her voice steadier now. Her head swam with uncertain, tangled emotions that confused and frightened her, but then she saw that same slight nervousness in his eyes and she steeled herself.

They were both on edge, both unsure of how to proceed… so she reached out and slipped her arm in his.

He jolted slightly at the contact, his cheeks still warm enough to melt any snowflake that dared to drift close, but then he swallowed the lump in his throat and lifted his other arm to cradle her hand in his boldly.

He was already so close to passing out it was either go big or go home at this point.

"Uh- um," he attempted to start as he led the way inside and she giggled quietly at him. He pretended to give her a reproachful glare. "Hey I'm walking arm in arm with the most beautiful woman in the world, excuse _me_ if I falter on the small talk."

She squeaked a little, her blush darkening as she looked away. He was grinning to himself at what he deemed a victory when she said, "W-well I'm on the arm of a superhero and I'm holding up fine."

His neck felt warm but he was determined to stay on top, casting a charming smirk her way. "Well I suppose the effect is dulled when you're one too."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes and using her free hand to twirl the ruby of her necklace between her fingers, a fitting rebuttal escaping her.

"Your dress is fantastic Mari," he changed the subject, giving her a slight breather but not letting her free from the compliments entirely. "I knew it would be but I'm surprised my dad _only_ gave you an internship. Something like that deserves the whole company."

"Adrien!" she scolded, but the sound was broken up by a laugh.

"No I'm being honest it's unbelievable Mari, you've really outdone yourself."

She was about to reply when they made it in the main room and her attention was instantly diverted. Adrien assumed she was looking over the lavish silver and glass decorations that adorned every flat surface but he should have known better. The only thing Marinette would be obsessed with was-

"Look at the _dresses_!" Mari whispered quietly to him, knowing he would hear her even over the murmur of the crowd. Woven between tables and filling every common area were people of every race, but not of every class. The crowd probably had more pocket change than a public school had funding, but it was Paris after all. When big parties took place rich folks from every corner of the world made an appearance. Such an event was clogged with high elites of the fashion world so every dress present was made to impress, but even still he could see a few suits that utterly fell flat and his was far from a professional opinion. He had always disliked things like this, but somehow he was more excited to be at an event than he ever had been before. He had a pretty good idea as to why.

His lady clung to his arm, peering around her at the grand hall and grand people, laughing dainty laughs and making practiced small talk. It was an unbelievable insight to a completely different world, live music leading elegant dancers across the floor. It was all astounding, but for Adrien all he noticed was the way he held his arm.

"Adrien this is fantastic," she breathed, walking with him as they headed further inside.

"Yet not nearly as fantastic as you," he almost purred, at first meeting her gaze fearlessly but then… There is was, what thwarted him every time. No matter how naturally he might say a line the second she looked up at him, so close by his side that he could count the freckles on her nose his confidence vanished. The blue of her eyes left him powerless to defend himself when her perfect smile spread across her face.

"Are you going to be all sweet lines tonight?" she asked, surprisingly composed and he realized he was even more screwed than he thought, because she was _Ladybug_. If he thought she was going to be all cute blushing messes he was extremely wrong.

"U-uh," he faltered, desperately looking ahead as crimson creeped down his neck. "A-as much as I can manage Princess."

She giggled, finding his response cute. She found it funny how they were about even on the flustered front, he was just as likely to trip over himself as she was.

Then, when she looked up at him next, she saw that his face was twisted into a grimace.

"Adrien?"

He sighed, looking down at her in an almost apologetic way. "I was really hoping we could get farther before she spotted us but no such luck."

He gestured lazily into a thick crowd of people, something bright, angry, and yellow barreling through headed straight their way.

"Oooh," she remarked in sudden understanding, fighting a grimace of her own. "She spotted us quick."

"Was probably waiting honestly, she was trying to get to me all through the press junket but I managed to hide."

"Don't worry scaredy cat," she teased, earning a raised eyebrow and a half smirk from her partner. "I'll protect you from the scary bee."

He barked out a laugh, enjoying the last few moments they were left in peace. "She is rather like a bee isn't she?"

"Alya and I call her Queeny."

.

An indignant, fuming Chloe Bourgeois elbowed through the crowd to see Adrien laughing hardily at something, Marinette smirking happily until she spotted the brattish heiress.

"Hello Chloe," Marinette greeted her confidently, shifting her hold on Adrien's arm to purposely draw her eye to the contact. Chloe's gaze flickered between the familiar touch and Marinette's calm expression, not missing the small almost smile on her lips.

"Hello Adrien," Chloe called, ignoring Marinette completely and delighting when she saw the twist in the designer's expression in her peripheral. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hey Chloe," Adrien answered, schooling his expression from the frown that threatened to overtake him. He did not like the tone this conversation had started in.

"Well?" she replied, taking a weird pose and batting her eyelashes at him. "Aren't you going to tell me I look beautiful? You're usually such a perfect gentleman Adrikins~." She cooed her pet name for him, not seeing how it sent a shiver down his spine.

"U-uh, you look lovely," he lied, strategically avoiding looking directly at her _garish_ yellow… disaster. It actually might have been a fine dress but he couldn't tell, the bright yellow made his eyes water.

Chloe's expression became instantly superior, still not looking at or even acknowledging the third of the group. "Thank you, I figured I should have you say it out loud. You know, considering it will be the only time Marinette hears it tonight."

Both members of the super duo stiffened, but as much as the comment infuriated her Marinette's gaze flickered instantly up to Adrien. His impulse control was notoriously less than her own, and he was speaking before she could even draw his eye.

"It was nice of you to wear something so practical, but if you were looking to assist in directing traffic you should probably make your way outside. I'm sure your presence will be much more appreciated there."

Chloe _gasped_ , her mouth dropping open as she stared wide eyed up at the model. His lips were set in a tight, hard line as he glared back at her, his attention only broken by the sudden snort of laughter at his side.

Marinette's hand flashed up to cover her mouth, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried to contain her laughter but it was so difficult. She was eternally grateful when Adrien gave a short, tense, "Good Day," before pulling Marinette away. He walked quickly, Marinette hurrying along as she bit her tongue to master the laughter. They were a good ways away before Chloe started to throw a tantrum, shrieking and turning into the crowd to find her father no doubt, but when eyes were drawn over to the glowing beacon of rage no one was able to tie Adrien to the event. Hopefully it would stay that way.

There was a pillar along one side of the room that Adrien stopped at, laying his back against it and giving Marinette a wry smile.

"We should probably stay here for a second."

He jumped when she slapped his arm and a harsh disapproving expression consumed her, but before she could even start to scold him she was laughing again, desperately trying to smother the sound.

"A-Adrien that was r-rude-" she couldn't keep it up, she kept picturing Chloe's face, how appalled she was.

A smirk slipped onto his face but he was still pretty amped, his anger not yet subsided. "I wasn't going to play nice when she was being a brat, trying to insinuate that _you_ didn't look amazing like, ugh." His sentence ended in an aggravated huff and he was staring off into the crowds of people, trying to cool down.

Then he felt cool slender fingers grip his face and tilt his head, just like he had done before. Suddenly he was staring into her eyes again, blue jewels sparkling with humor.

"I appreciate it Cat," she said, switching the names without really thinking about it, the thoughtless action made his heart skip. Her smile brightened, not yet withdrawing her touch. "Thanks for standing up for me."

He swallowed roughly, extremely aware of the feeling of her fingers sliding against his skin as she withdrew her hand, and instantly feeling its loss. He tried for a joke, only the slightest shake in his voice.

"But you could have handled it yourself right?"

"Of course," she answered quickly, smirking playfully, but he was surprised to see the expression settle back into gratitude. "But still. Thanks."

"A-anytime My Lady," he smiled, cursing the slight falter but she didn't seem to notice.

Marinette's gaze traveled over the party and all its lavish guests, and she held out her hand. "Ready?"

The way she smiled at him sent a thrill through his body, coming out like electricity through his fingertips as he offered his arm. The thrill turned into almost a shock as she slipped her arm through his once again, and he used that singing energy to step back out into the main event space, the most beautiful woman to ever live walking gracefully beside him and leaning her weight onto his shoulder as they went.

However, much to his disdain, he was not the only one to marvel at her charm.

Adrien was on cloud nine, laughing like a fool from his sheer happiness alone sometimes. He and his lady walked easily arm in arm, occasionally stopping for chitchat with various guests and enjoying the next several hours of their night. Many adults complimented Marinette on her dress, saying it was of gorgeous design. Adrien could only grin every time one of the guests asked her who made it, eagerly looking on as Marinette nervously admitted to creating it herself. The reaction was priceless every time, he only ever stepped in when it was obvious they didn't believe her.

"She's starting an internship with my father this summer, he was so impressed with the dress. You can ask him about it yourself he'll tell you the same," was one of his favorite shut downs to use, knowing full well half of the designers in the room were terrified of the infamous Gabriel Agreste. It was usually enough for them to back off.

He spoke with effortless charm, his usually flat and polite demeanor swelling into the sort of conversation that had rich aristocrats completely engaged. He could feel Marinette's eyes on him while he spoke sometimes, listening to how prim and proper he was. As soon as she would join in though he would change back into genuine gleeful smiles. Even if it was just talk of some horrendously boring nonsense the second Marinette got involved with her sweet, timid voice he couldn't help but enjoy himself. He was sure it was starting to get noticed.

They had just stopped for a small crowd of designers asking Marinette questions about her dress when he saw a few faces he recognized. They were boys, about his age and a few that were one or two years older, all of them models. He worked with them regularly, but he had never struck up much of a friendship with any of them. They were nice but obviously high blood kinds of kids, and with someone as awkward as himself it just had never worked out. It didn't mean they didn't have a professional relationship though, and the second he was seen a boy named Darrius they called out to him and started their approach.

"Adrien!" Darrius called to him enthusiastically, shedding the rest of his group once a few other guests wanted to talk and halted their progress. The boy was handsome, just as tall as Adrien with dark ebony skin. The piercing blue of his eyes had always reminded Adrien of ice, and the perfect white of his smile against such dark skin had always put him on edge.

"Darrius! I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Adrien engaged politely, standing a little ways away from Marinette so he could hold this separate conversation outside of hers. He didn't have much to contribute to that one anyways, his limited knowledge of clothes had long since stopped helping him.

They shook hands, Darrius still putting that perfect charming smile to work as he replied with, "Fine, fine. It's a fantastic party isn't it?"

"Yes, very high brow," Adrien laughed, disliking such shallow conversation but he was used to it now.

Darrius seemed prepared to respond when Adrien saw his gaze fix on something behind him, his smile turning into a grin. "Pardon my distraction, but angels walk among us."

Adrien quirked an eyebrow, turning around to follow his line of sight. What he found was Marinette, laughing delicately at something with an attractive light pink blush on her cheeks, and he instantly tensed.

Marinette was turning, saying goodbye to the company that had kept her when Adrien saw something move in his peripheral and then suddenly Darrius was there, catching her hand with practiced ease and raising it to his lips.

The second his lips made contact with her hand Adrien felt something hot, uncomfortable and undeniably possessive burn through his chest, a tingling not unlike cataclysm surging through his arms. Whatever it was he was sure it was equally as destructive.

"Excuse me my lady," Darrius began, Marinette's eyes instantly widening in response and almost discomfort at having anyone else call her that, her mouth opening in surprise. "I couldn't help but notice someone so lovely all on her own."

Did he just call her _my lady_?

.

Marinette was at a loss for what to do, when her eyes caught sight of Adrien just behind Darrius. To say he looked pissed was an understatement. His eyes were trained on Darrius' hand holding Marinette's, the poor fool blissfully unaware of the near murderous superhero standing just behind him.

"Uh UH no!" Marinette blurted out, withdrawing her hand and forging a fast smile. She spoke quickly, saying, "I'm actually here with a date uh- o-oh there he is! Hello Adrien!"

Darrius stood up straight, looking confused as he started to turn around, Adrien only having just enough time to wipe his anger from his face. He didn't have enough time to fake a smile though, stony calm his only asset.

To his further distaste, Darrius didn't look bashful in the least, only entertained.

"This is Marinette," Adrien said plainly, grateful that she quickly stepped to his side and took his arm to emphasize the fact they were their together.

.

Marinette could feel how rigid his body was, his generous muscle straining against his suit as she clung to his arm.

"Marinette," Darrius almost hummed, looking at her exclusively as he grinned again. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

If it was possible for Adrien to tense even more he did, his posture unconsciously putting himself slightly between the other model and the designer. Marinette's own opinion of the nameless boy plummeted, his flirtatious try-hard debonair persona still going strong even when she made it clear she was with someone else. Adrien seemed to be feeling possessive, and surprisingly…

She blushed when Adrien started to speak, his words harsh and barely controlled as he reiterated the fact that she was busy and _no_ she wasn't free to dance because… she liked it. The way he looked, that wasn't something you could fake, his need to be between her and this other _pushy_ guy was so impossible to ignore it was only her quick thinking that kept a much harsher encounter at bay. If she hadn't immediately stated him as her partner she was sure he would have been much less kind when he said it himself. It made her feel… valued? She wasn't sure what word to use, until she looked up at Adrien again. _Treasured_. That was the word.

"Well Ms. Marinette," the boy called to her, giving her a wink. "I'll leave you and your, boyfriend? That must be it, right Adrien?"

Adrien faltered, words catching in his throat because he wanted to shout _yes_ but he couldn't, and Darrius seemed to know that.

"Oh," Darrius said with a rolling chuckle, "are you not?"

Darrius smirked, and Adrien very much wished punching someone in the face did not fall under his father's list of 'unacceptable party actions'. Then suddenly, Marinette was stepping out in front of him.

"I didn't get your name," she said, her voice steady and controlled. Darrius opened his mouth to speak when she held out a hand to stop him, "and I didn't ask. We have somewhere to be, I'm sorry. Have a good time though." She smiled, hard and forced before quickly ushering Adrien away, leaving a stunned and fuming model behind in the dust.

"The _nerve,_ " Adrien started, still braced like he was ready to catch a train.

"Who was that guy?" she asked, guiding Adrien towards the outskirts of the room so they could find some empty space to talk.

"A model, I work with him," he spat, trying hard to correct his attitude. Such an intense show of jealously was no doubt off putting but he was so _pissed_. He just wanted to throw that tactless bastard through a wall. He _might have_ if Mari hadn't stepped in.

Marinette looked up at Adrien, the two of them standing close by the wall and out of the way of passing guests. His jaw was clenched, until he opened it to speak again.

"I am so sorry," he said suddenly, his voice still tense. "That was just- it was just so _disrespectful_ to put you in that position. You said you were with someone, you _said_ you were clearly not alone, you were very clear that you were uncomfortable and he was pushing it on you anyways I just- I know I'm over reacting but I just wanted to- ugh." He bowed his head, clearly embarrassed now that the tension had somewhat cleared.

Darrius was right. He wasn't her boyfriend.

But he _wanted_ to be.

"You're all about saving me tonight," she laughed quietly, gauging his reaction and trying to say the right thing. When he looked at her his eyes were indecipherable.

"I'm sorry," he said again, his tone suddenly miserable as he looked away. "I wanted you to have a nice time but just- these kinds of people-"

"Woah!" she cut him off, forcing him to look back at her in surprise. "Hey! What at all has made you think that I'm not having an amazing time?"

His eyes widened slightly, feeling like it was obvious. "J-just, Chloe and _him_ and-"

"And seeing you defend me because you care about me and don't want people being rude to me or making me uncomfortable?" she countered, hands on her hips. "Talking to interesting people and getting to spend time with you, walking around an amazing venue and spending New Year's Eve with someone who would rather risk his father's wrath than see me unhappy?"

She stared up at him, everything in her voice telling him she was being earnest as she said softly, "Adrien this is amazing. I'm having a great time, I promise."

Adrien looked at her, watching her gentle smile as she met his gaze, doing everything in her power to reassure him. Doing everything she could to make it okay.

"I-I'm having a great time too," he said quietly, trying to steady himself, "Y-you know, without them. Could do with less of that."

Marinette blinked at him before bursting into laughter, gripping his arm for support as he started to laugh as well. They laughed together at nothing at all for a few moments more, and even when their laughter started to die into flustered smiles and eager grins she never did drop the contact, letting her hand rest on his arm. He didn't seem to mind, not at all.

She saw something flash across his face, like something had only just occurred to him. Then, he had a hand on the small of her back, guiding her along the outskirts of the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but earned a smile that was somewhere between nervous and mischievous.

"Just follow me, I noticed something."

She huffed and pouted but ultimately obeyed, tailing him until he got to a section of the room that was a solid wall of windows and glass doors leading to a balcony area outside deserted of guests thanks to the cold.

"Adrien! It's freezing out here," she protested as he swung open the door, pulling her by the hand out into the extremely gentle snowfall. The door closed behind her and almost all noise died completely, leaving her a little stunned by the sudden roar of silence.

"Never fear Princess," he said with a smile in his voice, somewhat more at ease as he slipped out of his suit jacket, "Your knight is here."

"Adrien now you'll be cold," she tried to say, but the gesture of him draping the jacket over her shoulders made the words falter and slow, her face warming when she felt his body heat as he did.

"I never get cold," he said with a smirk, knowing full well he had spent ten minutes just that morning complaining to her about snow in his shoes.

She smiled, looking down bashfully and pulling the jacket close around her, trailing after him as he walked forward across the vast outdoor space with his hands in his pockets. Marinette felt something move, and looked down with a smile at Plagg, resting peacefully in Adrien's coat.

"Now, if I'm right," he said into the silent air, walking through the dark night until he reached the edge where the balcony met the building again further on, "there should be… a stairwell."

He let out a vague cheer of triumph when smooth marble steps came into view, coated with snow from lack of foot traffic.

"Planning on wandering somewhere we aren't meant to?" she asked, smirking slightly and making no move to stop him.

He grinned over his shoulder coming to the foot of the steps and waiting for her. "But of course. I noticed a small second level of the main room. You would only be able to get to it from outside so I bet it's empty. Careful," he stopped her suddenly, moving to hold her hand and trying to hide his blush at his own bravery. "U-uh the steps are icy. Hold the railing okay?"

She did as instructed, holding both the railing and Adrien's hand as they made their way slowly up the winding steps. When they reached the top they noticed a small landing and a large elegant door, and while Adrien went to investigate the door, a small gasp escaped between Marinette's lips.

"Adrien…" she said quietly, drawing his attention until he too saw the beauty of Paris, glowing and full of life one New Year's eve as seen through the filter of gently falling snow.

He could see why it had entranced her, the two heroes often expressing their love for their city on late night patrols, but this… this was something else. Like a flame burning beneath ice but not melting it away, just flickering and alive beneath the swirling gentle white of winter. The tower loomed in the distance, bright and lit even at this late hour, the time of a New Year quickly approaching. However even as calendars changed the world would stay much the same from one second to the next, between the small moment of silence, and the loud roar of well wishes for a brand new year, born beneath a filter of snow.

Adrien and Marinette enjoyed the sight of their city a moment longer before they shared a smile, turning to head inside without saying a word.

Adrien stepped out in front, holding the door open for her as she stepping into a dark and empty hall. Even in the dim she could make out rich, lavish red carpeting stretching through the upper floor of the building. The dull reaches of music could be heard only faintly, Adrien stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"This way," he said confidently, taking her hand again like he often did when they found themselves in dark places. As Adrien his night vision was no better than hers, but he didn't feel inclined to forfeit his excuse.

He strode forward, feeling the chill of her fingers as potently as if there was nothing else, almost falling flat on his face when he felt her lace her fingers through his more naturally. He marveled at how close they had been, how… willing she appeared despite her nervousness.

Was it really so much to hope?

"This should work," he said into the darkness, pausing before another large door and bracing against it with his shoulder, opening it for the two of them an instantly being enveloped in the swell of sound.

"Oh wow," Marinette exclaimed, following Adrien in to a small lavishly decorated room, everything that could be fitted with red velvet being just that. Velvet and gold decorated everything in the room, light flooding in from the open wall at the end, leading out to a small interior balcony that overlooked the main event room.

"Now this way we can listen to the music but not talk to anyone," he remarked proudly, acutely aware of the fact that she was still holding his hand as they ventured into the room, the door swinging shut behind them.

"We could get in trouble," she said with no true worry in her voice, looking around her as the two of them walked out onto the balcony to overlook the event as it went on below.

"If anyone comes up here we just suit up and say, 'Nice party!' What are they going to do, kick out Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

He loved her laugh.

When she did it had such a musical quality it blended in with the fading last notes of the music and he wanted to hear it every day. It was only when he realized a new song was soon to start that he remembered his other reason for finding a place alone and his nerves returned.

Marinette seemed to sense the change, noticing the stiffness of his hand in hers and looked over expectantly. He was grappling with something, trying to pick the right words.

"U-uh I was wondering, um. I know this was a big event. I didn't want to ask you to dance because I was afraid dancing in front of other people would make you nervous b-but, uh…" he used his free hand to toy with his bow tie, suddenly feeling like it was too tight. "T-there isn't anyone up here and it's just us a-and I'd never make fun of you. So… I was wondering. M-my lady," he steeled himself, looking over at a steadily blushing Marinette. "May I have this dance?"

Marinette looked up at him, her heart speeding in her chest as she saw how it all looked. Adrien Agreste, in a dress shirt and bowtie on a dim balcony with just her, dressed in the finest dress she could make and wearing his suit jacket to ward off the lingering chill of the snow. It was romantic, certainly but… it was how he asked. He held her hand and asked nervously but with as much confidence as he could muster, wanting to give her the best of him. Being respectful of what she would want, quietly hoping she might say…

"Always."

He felt her withdraw her hand, slipping his jacket from her shoulders and carefully setting in on a chair inside before turning back to him, stepping forward just as the first swells of music rose to meet them.

Adrien took her in his arms, settling into her as she did for him, and they danced.

It wasn't anything so wide or formal… it was gentle. And he realized this was his confession.

He held her tenderly but firmly, leading as she followed with a grace he marveled at. They turned together and he said it silently, everything. The words roared in his head, and wanted to shout them but he didn't. Not yet…

Her head rested against his chest as their rotations settled into the rhythm of the music, and he found himself laying his cheek against the top of her hair.

'I love you,' he wanted to whisper, knowing it was true and finding it so overwhelming. 'I love you Marinette. I love you.'

.

As she listened to his heart beat, following its quiet thrum she felt him lay his head on hers. It was something in the music, or it was something in his heart… but she felt like she heard everything he was trying to say, every word he bit his tongue to keep from saying, every thought of 'It's too soon,' and she agreed but…

She still whispered it in her mind, saying the words and hoping he might hear them just the same.

'I love you too… all of you. I always have.'

They danced in the loudest silence of their lives, only the music reaching them now as they listened to words they knew they couldn't say yet. But maybe one day soon, if they said the right things… If they were brave enough to try.

The notes of their song started to fade and they both hesitated to pull away, eventually standing in something too close to be personal space.

Marinette said nothing, a timid smile on her lips as she looked away, out over the party. As overwhelmed as he was though he couldn't look anywhere but her.

There was that silence between them where they just allowed themselves to think, before the live band prepared to start another piece.

"Another?" he asked quietly, his voice unexpectedly hoarse. "If you have the time."

She turned to look at him again as said the same thing she said before, a gentle smile just for him.

"Always."

.

Were they always dancing to music? She wasn't quite sure, but they danced all the same. They never said much, not many spoken words shared between them, just enjoying whatever it was they had found on that balcony late one Paris night.

Until they heard the steady cheer, as the hundreds of people gathered prepared to count down as one.

"The new year," Marinette said quietly, walking with Adrien to stand on the balcony's edge. "It sounds silly but I'd forgotten all about it."

He chuckled despite his words. "It's not silly. So did I." He said nothing for a moment, looking out ahead. "You have that sort of effect."

When he looked over she was smiling, looking down at the railing as opposed to the crowd. He watched as something relaxed in her eyes, some silent tension giving way to calm resolution as she turned to face him.

"Adrien…" she said finally, looking down at her hands but forging on, smiling slightly as she traded the name and started again. "Cat Noir… have you ever heard of a New Year's kiss?"

He felt like time slowed, the countdown's steady pace stretching out as he saw what was happening now. This was her, taking the step.

He had worried for so long, thought over it a hundred times how he would… how he could move forward. He wanted that, more than anything but… she moved first.

Shy Marinette… she was asking him first.

"Yes my lady," he finally managed, listening now as the countdown drew near to its end.

He wanted some line, something to say but there was nothing like that.

There was Ladybug, braving forward to prove to him it wasn't a one way street, to show him this was something she wanted too. To show him they were in this together.

Always.

.

The last five seconds drew near and so did she, stepping forward and raising her eyes to look at him. They were both nervous, certainly but… afraid?

No. Afraid was feeling that in some possible way… it was wrong.

And this wasn't that.

Because as the last two seconds rang out and they slowly closed the distance as the thunderous cheers of a new year filled the space of the hall… they thought the same thing they had both thought before.

They made everything okay.

They always did.


End file.
